


Modding the Ship

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment between Master, Padawan, and ship.





	Modding the Ship

Ahsoka hung from her knees, helping steady the latest mod for the _Twilight_. Anakin was doing the brute work with the Force, while she sighted and adjusted for him.

It shipped home into its place, and they both started tightening the bolts into place, her handling the top and him getting the sides. Finally, it was done and she gracefully landed beside him.

"That was fun!" she declared. "When do we test it?"

Anakin laughed, resting his hand on her shoulder. "As soon as Artoo runs the numbers and says so, Snips."

"Awesome, Skyguy!" she cheered, beaming happily at him.


End file.
